mapleseafandomcom-20200214-history
Evan
Work-in-Progress Evan The Evan class is special in the way that you can tame a dragon by the name of Mir, unlike other characters. You battle alongside your dragon friend against evil monsters in the Maple World. Story You start off in the Dream World at the Dream Forest Entrance. "The Pact", the voice calls, "You who are seeking a pact." You soon discover a massive dragon and is a little scared but mesmerized. You want to touch the dragon. The dragon says that you are destined to be a Dragon Master and asks you to fulfill your duties as Dragon Master. You wake up in the attic of your house, thinking that it was a strange dream, and your adventure begins. Information Evan is the successor of Freud, who was part of the fight against the Black Mage. He calls himself a Dragon Master, and is one of the few Heroes. Skills Beginner Dragon Flight (Obtained through the 'Dragon Mount' quest.) Description: Fly a long distance with your dragon. Level: 1 Level 1: Fly a long distance by pressing and holding the jump key. Can only be used if the Monster Riding skill has been obtained and you are not currently on a mount. Three Snails Description: Hurls snail shells to attack monsters from long distance. Level: 3 Level 1: '''MP -3, Damage 10 '''Level 2: '''MP -5, Damage 25 '''Level 3: '''MP -7, Damage 40 Recovery Description: Enables the user to recover a certain amount of HP over 30 sec. Cooldown: 2 min. Level: 3 '''Level 1: '''MP -5, recovers 24 HP over 30 sec. '''Level 2: '''MP -10, recovers 48 HP over 30 sec. '''Level 3: MP -15, recovers 72 HP over 30 sec. Nimble Feet Description: Enables the user to move around quickly in a short period of time. Level: 3 Level 1: '''MP -4, speed +10 for 4 sec. '''Level 2: '''MP -7, speed +15 for 8 sec. '''Level 3: MP -10, Speed +20 for 12 sec. First Growth Dragon Soul Description: Commune with your dragon to increase Attack Speed, Magic ATT, Defense, and Speed. Level: 20 Level 1: '''Attack Speed: +2, Magic ATT: +1, Weapon DEF: +12, Magic DEF: +12, Speed: +1 '''Level 2: '''Attack Speed: +2, Magic ATT: +2, Weapon DEF: +19, Magic DEF: +19, Speed: +1 '''Level 3: '''Attack Speed: +2, Magic ATT: +3, Weapon DEF: +26, Magic DEF: +26, Speed: +2 '''Level 4: '''Attack Speed: +2, Magic ATT: +4, Weapon DEF: +33, Magic DEF: +33, Speed: +2 '''Level 5: Attack Speed: +2, Magic ATT: +5, Weapon DEF: +40, Magic DEF: +40, Speed: +3 '''Level 6: '''Attack Speed: +2, Magic ATT: +6, Weapon DEF: +47, Magic DEF: +47, Speed: +3 '''Level 7: '''Attack Speed: +2, Magic ATT: +7, Weapon DEF: +54, Magic DEF: +54, Speed: +4 '''Level 8: '''Attack Speed: +2, Magic ATT: +8, Weapon DEF: +61, Magic DEF: +61, Speed: +4 '''Level 9: '''Attack Speed: +2, Magic ATT: +9, Weapon DEF: +68, Magic DEF: +68, Speed: +5 '''Level 10: '''Attack Speed: +2, Magic ATT: +10, Weapon DEF: +75, Magic DEF: +75, Speed: +5 '''Level 11: '''Attack Speed: +2, Magic ATT: +11, Weapon DEF: +82, Magic DEF: +82, Speed: +6 '''Level 12: '''Attack Speed: +2, Magic ATT: +12, Weapon DEF: +89, Magic DEF: +89, Speed: +6 '''Level 13: '''Attack Speed: +2, Magic ATT: +13, Weapon DEF: +96, Magic DEF: +96, Speed: +7 '''Level 14: '''Attack Speed: +2, Magic ATT: +14, Weapon DEF: +103, Magic DEF: +103, Speed: +7 '''Level 15: '''Attack Speed: +2, Magic ATT: +15, Weapon DEF: +110, Magic DEF: +110, Speed: +8 '''Level 16: '''Attack Speed: +2, Magic ATT: +16, Weapon DEF: +117, Magic DEF: +117, Speed: +8 '''Level 17: '''Attack Speed: +2, Magic ATT: +17, Weapon DEF: +124, Magic DEF: +124, Speed: +9 '''Level 18: '''Attack Speed: +2, Magic ATT: +18, Weapon DEF: +131, Magic DEF: +131, Speed: +9 '''Level 19: '''Attack Speed: +2, Magic ATT: +19, Weapon DEF: +138, Magic DEF: +138, Speed: +10 '''Level 20: '''Attack Speed: +2, Magic ATT: +20, Weapon DEF: +145, Magic DEF: +145, Speed: +10